


Heaven Hath No Fury

by Pulping



Series: This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Aerith is a top and we all know it, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Immobilization, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Porn with a dash of plot, Post-Final Fantasy VII Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping
Summary: Aerith is worried when Cloud comes home late from a job, so she takes it upon herself to teach him a lesson in being kept waiting...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Heaven Hath No Fury

The sun had long since vanished below the horizon as Cloud pulled his motorcycle up to the house, hoping the noise hadn’t woken any neighbours who may have already turned in for the night. It was a sleepy little town; nothing even close to resembling the constant hustle and bustle of Midgar, and people tended not to take too kindly to unexpected disturbances, especially after dark.

Cloud sighed in relief as he turned off the engine, feeling his muscles creak back into operation after hours spent tensed while he raced along the highways that snaked between cities in the region. A mercenary’s job was never done, it seemed, even after defeating the greatest threat the Planet had ever faced. Even after stopping the Meteor and erasing both Sephiroth and Jenova from existence; cleansing the Lifestream of their filth. Even after all of that fighting, there were always bandits that needed to be dealt with; always people who went missing; always a monster that threatened someone’s farm or village.

Cloud supposed he couldn’t _really_ complain. It was a dangerous world, and it ensured that he would always have a steady source of income. The only problem being how often it tore him away from his home and from the life he had built with Aerith in their sleepy little town.

While he’d been in the process of building up his reputation as a mercenary, _she_ had wasted no time in cornering the flower market of the entire region, and these days she had orders flying in from all over the area. Combined, it had been more than enough for them to afford a comfortable home; both spacious and cozy, with a large yard that Aerith quickly transformed into a lush garden. Often, as she tended to her flowers and Cloud trained nearby, their eyes would meet, and they would smile at each other, and they knew that this is what they’d been searching for all along. It was their paradise – a place to heal, and to grow, and to let their love guide them toward a more peaceful future.

Cloud grunted as he climbed the steps onto the porch; trying to make as little noise as possible just in case Aerith had already gone to sleep for the night. By now, they had both become somewhat used to the fact that he could never quite predict how long his jobs might take, or how long he would have to be away at a time. Even so, this one had been particularly troublesome, and he’d been delayed by several days as he chased a bandit clan across three cities.

Cloud just hoped she hadn’t worried too much… After all they’d been through together, neither could help the small pit of anxiety that bubbled forth when the other wasn’t around – The fear of loss was one that held particular sway over the pair. If not for Cloud managing to knock Sephiroth’s blade off course at the last possible moment, they would have been torn apart forever, and the memory of how close they’d been to tragedy still lingered in the back of their minds.

The house was silent and dark as Cloud pushed the door open and crept inside. It seemed Aerith had already gone to sleep, and Cloud smiled to himself at the thought of slipping quietly into bed next to her and letting her soft breathing slowly lull him into a peaceful slumber. It was the little things that he had come to cherish most of all, and her steady, unwavering presence was a balm that soothed his weary soul after so many years of hardship.

However, he’d barely had time to take off his boots and hang up his sword and gloves by the door before the hall lights suddenly flicked on, and Cloud was forced to blink several times as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change. Before they could, however, what looked like a pink and brown blur charged towards him, and the wind was punched straight out of his lungs as Aerith threw her arms around him in a forceful hug.

“Oh Cloud! I heard your motorcycle...” she managed to choke out between gasps for air. She was barefoot – clad only in her pink dress, and it seemed that she’d ran down the stairs the moment she’d heard something. “What took you so long? I’ve been so worried….” Her words trailed off as she buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply, as if she hadn’t had enough oxygen in days.

Cloud – who was just now beginning to piece together what on the Planet was happening – felt a surge of guilt flow through him.

“I’m sorry, Aerith. I’m here, it’s ok,” he murmured gently; pulling her into his embrace and stroking her hair reassuringly. He hadn’t expected her to be _this_ worried, but then again, he didn’t think he’d ever been away for this long before. He imagined Aerith alone, tending to her flowers and looking up at the vast, empty sky – wondering if it had taken him away from her just as it had so many others in her life. A fresh wave of sadness and guilt swept over him, and he tightened his arms around her – pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

After several lengthy moments of silence, Cloud gently spoke again. “Hey,” he tilted her head back so he could look down into her eyes and smiled softly at her. “But you of all people should know it’ll take a lot more than some lousy bandits to take me down. Remember those idiots from Sector 6?”

Aerith grinned sheepishly at the memory of the absolute pushovers that had been Beck’s Badasses. “I know, I know, you’re a _very scary_ invincible mercenary,” she threw in an eye roll for good measure.

Cloud smirked at her teasing; glad that she wasn’t _so_ distraught that she found herself incapable of her customary sassiness.

“But even so, _mister_ ,” Aerith bopped him lightly on the forehead. “Next time you have to go off on a job like this, we’re buying you a phone, ok?”

Now it was Cloud’s turn to roll his eyes; a gesture he coupled with an exasperated sigh. They’d had this conversation before. “Come on Aerith, you _know_ how much of a ripoff those plans are, how about we try-”

“Cloud…” She cut him off. All playfulness had gone from her tone, and as she gazed up into his eyes, Cloud saw that they were filled to the brim with anguished weariness. “Please, just do this for me, ok?”

It broke his heart to see just how much she’d suffered while he was gone, and he resolved that he’d do _anything_ to never see that look in her eyes again. He placed a hand gently on her cheek; not oblivious to the way she nuzzled slightly into his touch. “Ok,” he said softly. “Deal.”

Aerith smiled brightly up at him in relief and Cloud’s heart fluttered at the sight. Even after all this time, her radiant smile never failed to reduce him to little more than a lovesick puddle. “Good,” she said before tilting her head upwards and kissing him. Cloud melted into her – the warm pressure of her lips felt like peace and safety and love; like home.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck in another tight embrace; like she was afraid that he might disappear if she let go. Cloud indulged her – letting her cling to him as long as she liked as he bathed in the smell of her shampoo and stroked his hands comfortingly through her hair and down her back.

Aerith sighed heavily, as if finally releasing several days worth of built-up tension. “I missed you,” she whispered into the exposed skin of his neck.

Though it had been a relatively innocent statement, Cloud couldn’t help the small shudder that involuntarily swept through him as her lips played against his skin. She seemed to have noticed, and he could feel the smile on her lips as she brought them down again; this time placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss just above his collarbone; flicking her tongue over his skin and drawing a contented sigh from Cloud’s lips.

“It seems someone missed me too, huh?” Aerith murmured playfully as she planted another kiss on Cloud’s neck; this time just underneath his jaw – the spot that never failed to pull a gasp from the usually stoic man.

“Aerith…” Cloud breathed as she continued to pepper his neck and jaw with wet, lingering kisses.

“Hmmm?” Aerith hummed innocently as her lips trailed a path along his jaw until they reached his ear, where she bit down gently and sucked on his earlobe. Cloud hissed at the feeling and his hands trailed down her sides to settle on the soft dip of her waist.

“If you keep doing that…” Cloud’s voice trailed off; unable to stem the swell of heat that was slowly building in his core.

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want me to keep going?” Aerith asked as she nibbled tantalizingly on his ear.

“N-no, I didn’t…” While Cloud had been caught off guard, he was definitely not opposed to this new development, and he could feel his body relaxing and responding enthusiastically to her attentions. “Don’t stop,” he sighed.

Suddenly, Cloud found himself with his back against the wall as Aerith lunged forward and crashed her lips hungrily into his. Her hand hooked around his neck and she moaned softly into the kiss – encouraging his lips to part so she could lick into his mouth and coax out more of the desire; more of the heat.

“I want you, Cloud. Right now,” Aerith whispered into his lips before planting another teasing kiss on his neck, and with that, the ache in Cloud’s muscles faded into memory; burned away by the flame of want.

He turned his head to recapture Aerith’s lips in a searing kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, so her hips were pressed against him. He felt her fingers drive into his hair; tangling in the blond spikes and pulling him down into her as she kissed him back desperately. Her lips danced and played against his furiously, and he groaned when she bit down on his lip; taking the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth and flick it against his own.

As their tongues met and swirled around one another, the tightness in Cloud’s pants had begun to make itself more apparent, and Aerith giggled when she rubbed her hips against him. “Yeah,” she whispered, before lowering her hand to stroke him lightly through his pants and grinning at the moan that spilled from Cloud’s lips. “You definitely missed me.”

Cloud huffed a little at her teasing, and his hands trailed lower to grab handfuls of her ass and pull her into him, searching for friction while his lips hungrily reclaimed hers.

“So,” she gasped in between hot, breathless kisses. “Shall we continue this upstairs?” Her arm now wrapped around his waist to plant a firm smack on his ass right back, and Cloud grinned into her lips.

“Let’s.”

Cloud pouted a little in disappointment when he felt her lips pull away from his, but he allowed her to take his hand and lead him up the stairs to their bedroom. They’d barely made it through the door when Cloud tugged her back into his arms for another kiss; one hand tangling in her hair and the other on her back to hold her as close as possible. He really had missed her terribly; he felt hollow and incomplete when they were apart, and now that he had her back, he didn’t want to let her go.

Her hands ripped off his belt and suspenders then found their way to the hem of his shirt and yanked it up over his head in a heartbeat. Her lips fluttered along his collarbone and he shivered as her nails scratched burning lines down his chest and over his abs.

“Hey,” he whispered; noting that she was still very much fully dressed, “that’s not fair...”

His hands started to inch towards the ties of her dress, but Aerith’s eyes flashed with mischief as she placed her hand on Cloud’s chest and gave him a shove. He stumbled backward and ended up sitting on the foot of their bed, and before he could react, Aerith had climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply; her hair falling about his face.

“Now, whoever said I played fair?” She whispered and flicked her tongue against his lips; demanding. When Cloud’s tongue snaked past his lips to meet hers, she hungrily wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently, reinforcing _exactly_ who it was who made the rules at the moment. With that, she slowly began to grind her hips into Cloud’s painfully hard erection; the decadent friction enough to pull a shaking gasp from his lips.

 _“Aerith….”_ His hands found their way to her hips and gripped firmly; trying to dictate her movements as she rubbed herself against him with a low moan.

But she was having none of it, and with an unexpected amount of force, she surged forward to send Cloud toppling onto his back, and then pounced on top of him. She kissed him greedily; her mouth pinning him down into the sheets as she devoured his lips until he was drowning in her need and the intoxicating feeling of her mouth. Aerith was firmly in charge, determined to have her way with him, and Cloud let her take all that she wanted.

“I think that you need to be taught a lesson, mister.” she purred as her lips once again found his neck and sucked hard; earning a shape intake of breath from Cloud. She had surely left a mark, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like that idea. Her voice was soft and velvety and sent a shiver up Cloud’s spine as she whispered in his ear. “You kept me waiting, so I think it’s only fair that I do the same to you.”

Aerith then hummed what sounded like an incantation, and suddenly, Cloud’s hands were stretched out above his head; completely immovable. “Hey…” he whined up at her as she sat back and straddled him; drinking in the sight of his topless form stretched out below him.

“This is what you get for being late.” The words rolled seductively off her tongue as her hands roamed over his chest and down to the waistband of his pants but no lower. She then leaned back down as if to kiss him again but stopped just short – her parted lips hanging temptingly above his own and the tip of her nose brushing against his. He could feel her breath as she flicked her tongue against his lower lip; giggling as he struggled in vain against his restraints, trying to close the distance. “You’ll just have to learn to be patient,” she said, and latched onto his lower lip; sucking and biting down possessively and pulling another gasp from the bound man.

When she was satisfied that he was under control, she shifted to stretch herself out languidly on the bed beside him – giving him an excellent view of how her dress clung to the curve of her waist and the gentle swell of her hips. Cloud burned with the need to touch her; to rip her clothes off; to flip her on her back and fuck her hard and fast the way he wanted. But Aerith’s spell was too powerful – no matter how hard he strained he could not break free, and he let out a loud, throaty groan.

“Aww, you’re _so cute_ when you’re frustrated,” she teased; leaning in to swipe her tongue over his ear; sending another shiver through him.

“A-aerith…you’re evil- _mmm._ ” His voice trailed off in a moan when she began to run her hand teasingly along the bulge in his pants; his hips thrusting upwards involuntarily into the contact.

“Now, that was rude,” she whispered as she nipped at the shell of his ear and continued her featherlight stroking. “Maybe I should just leave you like this all night.” She took the chance to squeeze him a little harder; applying a little more pressure where he so desperately wanted it.

“ _Ah-_ You wouldn’t,” he managed to gasp.

“Hmmm,” she hummed in feigned contemplation, even as she now moved to settle herself between his legs; tracing the outline of his cock with her fingertip. “ _Maybe,_ ” she purred as she flicked open the button of his pants, “but this is just _so_ much more fun.” With that, she curled her fingers around the waistband and yanked the rest of his clothes off with one smooth motion.

At last, his erection sprang free, and Cloud jumped a little as the cool air came in contact with his sensitive skin.

 _“Aerith,”_ he gasped her name like a prayer as her delicate fingers flitted and ghosted over him. “I need- _AH!_ ” His pleas were cut off by a needy whine as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and gave a slow, lingering stroke up his length.

“What was that, Cloud? I couldn’t hear you.” She asked innocently; even as her hand continued to leisurely pump him ever so slowly and he was once more fighting against his invisible bonds; desperate for more friction.

“P-please..” he managed to gasp as her hand twisted over the head of his cock, and she leaned down; her mouth lingering just a fraction of an inch too far away. He shivered and panted unashamedly in desperation when he felt her warm breath on his cock, and she flicked her big, green eyes up to meet his own.

“I like when you ask so nicely,” she answered sweetly. “Just for that…” she didn’t need to finish the thought as she bent down to press a soft kiss to his tip and began to stroke him faster; applying a little more pressure and drawing a long, aching moan from Cloud’s throat. It didn’t last long, however, and he groaned in frustration when he felt her hand leave his cock and her weight leave the bed.

He lifted his head and watched in rapt attention as Aerith smirked impishly and began to slowly undo the ties of her dress. Cloud stared longingly – desire coursing through him – as a little more of her smooth, creamy skin was revealed with each passing second until at last the garment pooled to the floor around her feet and left her naked aside from her panties.

Cloud raked his eyes over her; drinking in the sight of her long, slender legs; the graceful dip of her waist; her perfect breasts. He longed to touch her; to squeeze her soft skin and press fiery kisses to every part of her body.

Aerith giggled as he stared. “See something you like, mister merc?” She slowly sauntered towards him; putting an extra sway into her hips as she walked. She was enjoying this far too much, and Cloud’s cock twitched involuntarily in anticipation as Aerith climbed back onto the bed and crawled up between his legs. “Doesn’t it just _burn_ that you can’t touch me? That you can’t put your big, scary, merc muscles to good use and _take_ me?”

She emphasized her words by wrapping her fingers firmly around the base of Cloud’s cock, and his eyes pinched shut in anguish while she ran her soft hand up and down his length. He nodded vigorously as a whimper tore itself from his throat.

“Good,” Aerith purred, and Cloud glanced down to look at her just as she took his cock and slowly ran her tongue along its length from base to tip; sending a shudder of need through him. “That means you’re learning your lesson.”

With that, her lips closed around the head of his cock, and Cloud gasped as he felt her swirl her tongue around the tip. There was fire in his veins as his entire body screamed for her; for relief; for an end to his suffering, and it seemed that she, at last, was willing to oblige. With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she slowly took him into her mouth, and Cloud cried out in pleasure as he was engulfed in the warmth and wetness.

Aerith hummed contentedly as she began to bob her head slowly and run her tongue along the underside of his shaft; sending jolts of electric pleasure through Cloud’s body with each movement. “ _Ah-fuck_ Aerith…” Cloud gasped out her name when she released him far too soon for his liking.

Aerith giggled. “My, _someone’s_ needy.” She began to press light, teasing kisses along the side of his shaft; each one a tantalizing hint of the pleasure she withheld and sending shocks up Cloud’s body. “Maybe next time, you’ll think twice about making me worry.”

With that, Aerith gave another slow lick; dragging her smooth tongue up the length of his cock, before once more diving back down and taking him into her hot mouth. Cloud groaned in pleasure and relief at the wonderful friction of her lips and tongue as she took him deep in her mouth, pulled back, then sank back down.

However, a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes, and she released him once more with a wet pop. A thin strand of saliva glistened as it trailed from her lips to the tip of his cock when she pulled back, and Cloud nearly choked at how erotically messy a sight it was. She began to stroke him once more; the wetness that coated his cock letting her hand slide effortlessly up and down his slick length and sending sparks through him. “Oh fuck…Aerith that feels… _hmmmm-_ ”

“I love when you moan for me,” Aerith purred, before sliding his cock past her lips once more and bobbing her head quicker; moaning provocatively when he began to thrust upwards into her mouth; purposefully stoking the fire in his belly. Cloud was writhing in pleasure; gasps and moans spilling from his mouth as he climbed closer and closer to his peak.

“Do you want to cum, Cloud?” Aerith popped his cock out of her mouth and began pumping him faster; reveling in his choking gasps when she twisted her hand around the head. “All you have to do is ask nicely,” she finished before wrapping her lips back around him and taking him as deep into her warm, wet mouth as she could.

“ _Fuck Aerith yes_ … _please_ ,” Cloud managed to gasp as his entire length was engulfed by her mouth.

“ _Hmmm,_ ” she hummed happily around his cock as he pleaded with her, and just as Cloud thought she would give him the relief he craved, he felt her pull back completely and groaned loudly in disappointment.

“What’s the matter Cloud? Getting impatient?” He could practically hear the mirth in her voice, and he raised his head to glare at her, but the irritation changed to reverence when he watched her slowly pull her panties down her legs and step out of them; now completely naked.

“I love when you look at me like that; like I’m the most beautiful woman on the Planet.” There was a softness in her tone; a gentle sweetness that almost made it seem like she _hadn’t_ had his cock in her mouth seconds ago. Almost.

Cloud gasped for breath as he replied. “Well, because you are,” he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“Awwww Cloud!” Aerith cooed affectionately as she climbed back on top of him; once more moving to straddle his waist. “Flattery will definitely get you points.” Aerith lowered herself to rub her folds torturously along his cock; letting the slick wetness that now coated him mix with her own arousal as she ground herself along his length and Cloud groaned at the glorious friction. “But teasing you turns me on, and right now there’s something _else_ I need from that mouth of yours.”

Before Cloud could inquire further, Aerith had scooted herself up his body until her hips came to rest over his face and her pussy sat just above Cloud’s parted lips. He was drowning in the scent of her desire and he longed to taste her so badly that his mouth began to water in anticipation.

She looked down at him with those big, green eyes. “You kept me waiting for so long, and now you’re going to make up for it, mister big scary merc.” Aerith gave a little wiggle with her hips for emphasis, and Cloud swallowed. He loved when Aerith was demanding – when she took control and told him _exactly_ what she needed him to do. It was incredibly sexy, and it made Cloud feel wanted in a way that he never had before.

Cloud was more than happy to oblige. “Yes ma’am,” he breathed and slipped his tongue past his lips to give a long, slow lick to Aerith’s folds; relishing the warm tang of her desire and the contented sigh that fell from her mouth.

“Yes Cloud, just like that- _Oh!”_ A sharp gasp escaped her when Cloud flicked his tongue over her clit, and he grinned as her hips jerked down into the contact.

“Now who’s the needy one?” He teased as he dragged his tongue along the length of her and swirled it around her clit.

“ _Mmmm-_ Can’t help it,” she sighed as Cloud diligently continued his work – swiping the broad of his tongue over her folds and giving rapid, firm strokes across her clit. “You’re too good at this – _Ahhh Cloud._ ”

Spurred on by her praises, Cloud picked up his pace – soaking in the taste and smell and delighting in the moans that began to pour from Aerith’s lips as she started to grind her pussy into his mouth; losing herself in the pleasure.

Aerith gasped and her mouth fell slightly agape when Cloud’s tongue dipped inside her and wiggled teasingly before slipping back out and probing at her outer folds; tracing the outline of her pad back up to flick at her clit.

Cloud kept the pressure and location varying – giving slower, more gentle strokes along her inner folds then flicking harder over her clit or diving back inside her; letting the tension mount as his tongue swept over her. Occasionally he closed his lips on the sensitive area around her clit and gently sucked – delighting in finding which spots drew the loudest moans from her throat.

Aerith’s face was tinged pink and her mouth hung open as she began to thrust herself harder into Cloud’s tongue – a litany of praises and moans falling into Cloud’s eager ears as he pushed her and pressed her. He adored this more than he would admit – being suffocated between Aerith’s legs as he teased out every ounce of pleasure he could from her body. She was his, and he felt powerful and needed – proud of the fact that it was his tongue and no other’s that she rode to her pleasure.

Her moans continued to grow louder and higher in pitch while Cloud relentlessly swept the wetness of his tongue across the wetness of her folds. He once again took the plump skin around her clit into his mouth and suckled there as his tongue wiggled rapidly across the sensitive bud.

 _“Oh Cloud,”_ she gasped as her thighs trembled and hips began to jerk erratically. She was close, and Cloud kept up a steady pace until her legs clamped down around his head and she arched her back with a shaking cry as she tumbled over the edge – pleasure sweeping through her. Cloud kept his tongue swirling and massaging her folds as she rode out her orgasm on his face and her body tensed and shook above him.

She slumped forward slightly and gave a shudder when Cloud swiped his tongue along the length of her slit once more, before slipping down his body and collapsing onto his chest.

“That was…amazing,” she sighed blissfully between deep, ragged breaths, and Cloud couldn’t help but smirk proudly at how he was able to take her apart so completely.

“So, can you let me out now?” Cloud asked – the act of pleasing her so thoroughly had done nothing to abate his need, and his painfully hard cock was mere inches from her entrance where she lay splayed across his chest.

Aerith raised her head to flash him a smirk and stretched up to kiss him – opening her mouth and humming as she tasted herself on his lips.

“Not quite yet, mister,” she sighed into his lips. “I’m not done with you yet.” She giggled at Cloud’s agonized groan and sat up to once again rub herself teasingly along his length.

She was a vision. Her face and chest were flushed pink and glistened with sweat, her hair fell haphazardly about her shoulders, and Cloud gazed up at her in wonder as she lifted her hips, took his cock in her hand, and slowly sank down on him with a contented sigh.

Cloud let out a long-overdue moan of satisfaction at the feeling of her tight, wet heat clenched around him as her hips lowered to meet his until at last, he bottomed out and filled her completely. Aerith lingered there for a moment – shifting slightly and biting her lip as she relished the stretching burn of him inside her.

“ _Aerith…”_ Cloud moaned with renewed frustration. “ _Please…”_

She giggled at his desperate pleas and lifted herself back up until he had nearly slipped out of her, before pressing herself down and enveloping him in her wetness once more. Cloud moaned loudly at the delicious squeeze of her walls around his cock – every nerve set alight by her tantalizingly slow movements.

“ _Hmm_ , you feel amazing Cloud,” her heavily lidded eyes sparkled as she gazed down at him and continued to slowly lift herself up and down, savouring every inch of their intimate connection. “I love having your cock inside me; filling me,” she purred.

With that, she finally gave him what he needed, and began to bounce up and down on his cock, her mouth dropping open in a moan as she fucked herself on him. Cloud groaned with satisfaction at the hot, wet friction of her wrapped around him, and the tingling pressure in his core began to swell.

“Touch me,” she demanded as she bounced up and down on his cock, and Cloud quirked an eyebrow at her impatience.

“What happened to my lesson?” He teased between groans of pleasure as she buried him inside herself over and over and over.

“ _Ahmm-_ shut up and fuck me, Cloud,” Aerith gasped and waved her hand – freeing Cloud from his bonds.

His hands immediately shot to her hips – squeezing firmly and pulling her down as he began to thrust upwards into her with reckless abandon; chasing the wave of pleasure that she’d finally allowed to break.

Cloud reached up to grab her breasts; squeezing the soft flesh and pinch at her nipples to hear the gasp that emanated from her lips. “Oh Cloud, _yes_ , like that!”

His hands once more found her hips and he gripped her firmly to hold her in place as he thrust upward into her, aiming for the spot deep within that he knew would have her seeing stars.

“ _Mmm-_ Cloud you feel amazing, _ugh_ I missed this.” Aerith threw her head back and reached out to brace herself on the headboard as she rode him faster; sinking down to meet his every thrust and feel him as deep inside as she could.

Cloud gazed up at the woman above him; her body flushed with exertion and arousal as she chased her pleasure and slipped further into ecstasy. He added a small twist to every thrust, smiling as she gasped, and her hands scrambled for purchase in his hair; the moans that fell from her lips growing louder and hoarser as she soared higher.

“Cloud…please don’t stop…keep going.” She managed to gasp in between decadent, erotic moans, and he was more than happy to oblige, but he would do so _his_ way. Taking a firm hold of her hips, Cloud pulled out of her, and Aerith whined in disappointment. However, it quickly morphed into a squeal of delight as Cloud surged upwards and flipped her around, so she was at last on her back beneath him.

Keeping one hand on her hip, Cloud lined himself up with her entrance and pressed into her with a groan of pleasure. The squeeze of her was heavenly from this new angle, and the tightness in his core built steadily as he began to thrust into her deep and fast.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Aerith gasped, even as her brow furrowed and her mouth dropped open in a moan as Cloud fucked her harder. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer; deeper with every thrust.

“Nope,” Cloud grinned and brought his lips down to kiss and nibble at her neck as he shuddered, and his movements grew more erratic. He was close, and the pressure inside him longed to burst in relief, but he wanted to hear her scream for him again, so he slowed a little and focused on deep, angled thrusts coupled with a slight rotation of his hips.

“Oh, Cloud _just like that, keep going….”_ Aerith pleaded with a moan and her fingers dug into his arms.

Cloud leaned down and kissed her deeply. “I want you to cum for me Aerith,” he whispered hoarsely as he took her lips between his teeth and sucked hard. He quickened his pace and focused on the spot deep inside where he knew she needed it, and her moans grew louder. 

At last, Aerith’s backed arched as her whole body seized and the waves of pleasure swept through her; his name pouring from her lips as she came around his cock. Cloud groaned and gave one final thrust; the feeling of her tight heat clamping down on him in pleasure was enough to send him over the edge right alongside her, and he buried himself inside her – breath coming in choking gasps as he came.

Gradually, the haze of pleasure began to fade, and Cloud opened his eyes to see Aerith smiling up at him; chest flushed and heaving as she gasped for breath. Cloud grinned back at her; basking in the afterglow and shivering as he felt her walls contract around him a little. He leaned down to press a long, slow kiss to her lips; overflowing with love and gratitude for the woman below him. He really had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky.

Aerith brought her hand up to gently cup Cloud’s cheek and gazed up into his eyes. “So,” she said; still slightly breathless. “Think you’ll hurry home a little faster next time?” She teased with a wink.

Cloud gave a dopey grin – still giddy from the high of sex – and slipped out of her with a sigh. His arms wrapped around her back and she yelped as he rolled to the side, taking her right along with him so she ended up lying on his chest. He savoured the soft weight of her on top of him, stroking his hand up and down her back and planting tender kisses on her cheek.

“I love you, Aerith,” he whispered into her hair, and he felt her lips pull up in a smile as her arms tightened around his shoulders.

“I love you too, Cloud,” she whispered back.

Cloud reached over to grab the covers and pull them over the two of them, while Aerith slipped off of him to lie at his side and snuggle into his chest. Once they were safely wrapped up in the blankets, Cloud encircled her in his arms and pulled her into him; hooking his leg over hers to be as close to her as he possibly could.

“You know I’ll always come back to you, right?” He murmured as he ran his hand comfortingly down her back and along the smooth skin of her thigh.

Aerith raised her head to meet his eyes and lifted her hand from his chest to stroke her thumb across his cheek. “I’m gonna hold you to that, mister,” she said with an affectionate smile, before lowering her head to rest it on his chest above his heart. “We’re still buying you a phone though,” she sighed, and Cloud grinned in spite of himself. As long as it meant he wouldn’t be subjected to her particularly cruel brand of torture again, he would do whatever she asked of him.

However, she seemed to sense his thoughts. “Maybe I’ll tie you up again anyway,” her nails traced idle patterns across his skin as she contemplated aloud. “I like having you under control…my big scary merc.”

Cloud blushed like a schoolboy at the silkiness of her voice. A part of him couldn’t deny that he’d liked it too, but he’d be damned if he let her on to that fact just yet. Searching for a change of subject – the ache in his muscles finally returning after being chased away by the promise of pleasure – he gave Aerith a little shake.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.” The exhaustion was rapidly crashing back down around his shoulders, and he knew lying here for much longer would be risky.

Aerith pouted. “Aww, but I’m so comfy!” She whined and nuzzled into his chest.

Cloud couldn’t help but smile at how irrepressibly adorable she could be and leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s just brush our teeth at least, ok?” He swiped his thumb across her cheek, nearly losing his balance and falling headfirst into her eyes as they flicked up at him. “Then I’ll hold you all night, I promise.”

Aerith’s face brightened and she stretched up to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“Deal,” she said with a wink before hopping out of bed and dashing to the bathroom – Cloud shaking his head and following behind.


End file.
